Marvel's Spider-Girl
Marvel's Spider-Girl is an American animated action/adventure-superhero television series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name, being created by TBD. The series is produced by Marvel Animation and Disney Television Animation and premiere on Disney XD on TBD 2020. Synopsis Cast & Characters Main * Mayday "May" Parker/Spider-Girl (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - a high school teenager who develop spider-based abilities and the daughter of Peter and Mary Jane. Supporting * Peter Parker (voiced by Rino Romano) - * Mary Jane "MJ" Parker (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - * Benjamin "Benjy" Parker (voiced by Tara Strong) - May's young 11-year old brother TBD * Davida Kirby (voiced by Cree Summer) - * Brad Miller (voiced by Greg Cipes) - * Maurice "Moose" Mansfield (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - * Jimmy Yama (voiced by Steven Yeun) - * Courtney Duran (voiced by Hynden Walch) - * Captain Margarita "Rigger" Ruiz (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - * Gerry Drew/Spider-Man (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - * Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid (voiced by Nadji Jeter) - * Officer Jefferson Davis (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - * Rio Morales (voiced by ) - * Jack Johnson/Buzz (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - * Eugene "Flash" Thompson/Agent Venom (voiced by ) - * April Parker/Mayhem '''(also voiced by Ashley Johnson) - * '''Norman Harrison "Normie" Osborn/Hero Goblin (voiced by ) - * Harold "Harry" Osborn (voiced by ) - * Anya Corazon/Arachne (voiced by ) - * Richie Robertson (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - * Mr. Slattery (voiced by ) - * Meagyn Brady (voiced by Mae Whitman) - * Heather Noble (voiced by ) - * Eugene "Gene" Thompson, Jr. (voiced by Matt Lanter) - * Detective Vincent "Vinnie" Drasco (voiced by ) - * Reynard "Wes" Westin (voiced by ) - * Simone DeSantos (voiced by ) - * Chris Jarkoer (voiced by ) - * Mrs. Winterhalter (voiced by ) - * Theodore "Turtle" Ragone (voiced by ) - * Regina Morgan/Ladyhawk (voiced by ) - * Rosetta Morgan (voiced by ) - * Ganke Lee (voiced by ) - * Ralphie Hicks (voiced by ) - * Oliver "Ollie" Osnick/Steel Spider (voiced by ) - * Other Heroes * Antagonists * Norman Osborn/Goblin King (voiced by Mark Hamill, as Norman Osborn, Kevin Michael Richardson, as Goblin King) - ** Daniel Kingsley/Hobgoblin (voiced by ) - ** Philip "Phil" Urich/Goblin Knight (voiced by ) - * Reverb (voiced by ) - * Fabian LaMuerto/Black Tarantula (voiced by ) - * Mr. Nobody (voiced by ) - * Carlton T. Hackmutter/Dragon King (voiced by Travis Willingham) - * Mr. Abnormal (voiced by ) - * Killerwatt (voiced by ) - * Angel Face (voiced by Tara Strong) - ** Crazy Eight (voiced by ) - ** Funny Face (voiced by ) - * Betty Forest/Bitter Frost (voiced by ) - * Carolyn Trainor/Dr. Octopus (voiced by Kath Soucie) - * Seth (voiced by ) - * Raniero "Blackie" Drago/Vulture (voiced by ) - * Ana Kravinoff/Kraven the Huntress (voiced by ) - * Jacob "Jake" Nash/Slade (voiced by ) - * Earthshaker (voiced by ) - * Vincente "Don" Fortunato (voiced by ) - ** Giacomo "Jimmy-6" Fortunato (voiced by ) - ** Angelo Fortunato/Venom (voiced by ) - * Screwball (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - * Living Brain (voiced by Tom Keny) - * Aaron Davis/Prowler (voiced by Khary Payton) - * Dr. Mendel Stromm (voiced by Tom Kane) - a former OsCorp scientist and one of Spider-Man's former enemies who gain a robotic-like body. * Francine Frye/Aftershock (voiced by ) - a delinquent high school dropout who develop electricity and TBD * Claw (voiced by Dante Basco) - * Elan DeJuane/Fury, the Goblin Queen (voiced by ) - * Richard Valentine/Handsome Richie (voiced by ) - * Silvio Barraca/Silverback (voiced by ) - * Cletus Kasady/Carnage (voiced by ) - * Janice Lincoln/Beetle (voiced by ) - * Other Antagonists * Episodes ''See List of Marvel's Spider-Girl episodes '' Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Superhero television series Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-drama Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Action/adventure Category:Superheroines Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:American animated television series Category:2020s American animated television series Category:2020s American television series Category:2020s Category:Traditional animated Category:Traditional animation Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Hand-drawn Animation Category:Hand-drawn animated Category:Hand-drawn animation